


Blinded Love

by orphan_account



Series: The Blakes [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Light Bondage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, but even then, there's like no plot, unless you read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is a frequent visitor at the Alice's underground whorehouse. He can get what he needs and then leave with no strings attatched, he doesn't even know what his partner looks like, but then his blindfold comes off and his life changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded Love

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: (minor spoilers for the story, but you're here for the smut soo)  
> \- Pike and Alice are working together to fuck up the Blakes even more.  
> \- Alice runs a secret, ilegal whorehouse for people to pick up extra money. their identities are always secret.  
> \- Pike has Clarke in captivity and only Octavia knows  
> \- Bellamy has been having lots of doubts about Pike and Pike wants to blackmail him into staying on his side.

 

Bellamy’s POV  
Bellamy walked into the room. His blindfold heightened his hearing; he could hear the soft patter of the woman leading him in the room and the quickening quiet breath of the girl he was about to ravage.

The woman let go of his arm, “Okay, here she is, I suggest you take your time with this one and figure her out. And don’t remove the blindfold, the beauty in our operation is the anonymity.” she said is a brisk voice.

Bell nodded.

“I’ll leave you to it, and if she’s not to your liking I’ll get you another one right away,” the woman walked out of the room and Bellamy heard the lock turn.

It was just him now, the girl and him. He reached out with his hands and felt slender, but strong shoulders beneath them. Her arms were raised above her head and tied to the ceiling, just like all the other ones he’d been with. He liked the silence in the room, the only thing to be heard was the heated breath of the couple. He trailed his hands down so he just barely touched the sides of her breasts. The girl drew in her breath with a quiet gasp. He made his way to her waist and brought her naked body close to his. The room was chilly and he could just feel her erect nipples through the thin material of his shirt. Bellamy brought his clothed thigh up in between her legs and started to gently rub her. This elicited a quiet moan which encouraged him to go a littler fast. Soon she was moaning gently into his mouth as he kissed her. It was passionate, but not rough, he softly nibbled her lower lip. His hands wandered down her curves till he reached her ass. He grabbed it, filling up his whole hand, and used it to push her closer to him. He kissed her with more fervor now, he could feel his cock hardening as she grew more wet on his leg. He backed away from her still holding her ass in his hands. They were breathing heavily from lack of oxygen and yet still no word had passed between them. Bellamy decided it was time for more. After removing his shirt, he undid his belt and opened his pants. The erection in his underwear was apparent. He let it out and enjoyed the little gasp his playmate gave when she saw his length. Stepping forward, he placed one of his hands on her breast and massaged it gently at first, but growing in pace. Suddenly he was behind her and he carefully worked a finger into her folds. He chuckled as he felt her walls tighten at his touch.

The Girl’s POV

Octavia bit back the bile in her throat as Bellamy, her brother, worked a second finger inside her wet pussy.She moaned just like Alice had told her to. She needed to play along, encourage her unsuspecting brother, or Clarke would be killed. She gasped loudly as she felt Bellamy start to suck on her clit. His two fingers were still inside of her as he swirled his tongue around her sweet spot. He nibbled gently and Octavia fell apart, she moaned and felt herself get even more wet. It all felt so good until she remembered who was making her fall apart. She turned her gagging into a moan, but it wasn’t as convincing as the first. Bellamy slipped of her and she watched him find his way back to her mouth with ease. His tongue collided with her’s, she could taste herself on him. She flicked his tongue with her own, inviting him to stay there longer, but he moved down to her neck. He nibbled gently and licked the affected areas. Then he went further down.

Bellamy’s POV

Bellamy could feel the quick swell of his plaything’s breasts. He nuzzled them both gently before getting to work roughly sucking on one of her hard nipples. His other hand made quick work of massaging her other breast and rolling the nipple. She moaned as he pinched one nipple and nibbled the other.He traded off hands and brought his hand on her lower back to steady her as he leaned further on her. Little did he know that the pretty moaning thing he was pleasuring was his sister. His hand went lower till he was clutching her ass again and dragging her back over his leg to create friction in between her thighs. He released her breasts and resumed kissing her. His hands rested on her ass cheeks. He slowly pushed them apart and worked a finger to her opening. Instantly the girl stopped kissing him and tried to back away, but he held her to him still.

“Shhhh,” he softly whispered in her ear and his finger found its way back in between her ass cheeks once more. Not having penetrated anything it just lay on her opening, gently massaging the area to loosen it.

Octavia’s POV

Octavia’s moans betrayed her. The friction on her pussy felt good and her nipples were sore in the best way. The only problem was the person who was making Octavia feel like she never had.

“Up,” Bellamy whispered in her ear.

He brought her legs up around his waist. His cock was completely erect now and was pressing against her folds. She grinded against him, it was what her body told her to do. She had to stop herself before she came. She only moaned louder and made Bellamy start to moan as well. His cock was leaking precome and for a brief moment she wanted to know how it tasted like, until sense came back.

“You ready?” Bellamy asked her.

Since she was told to not reveal her identity or risk losing Clarke, Octavia only moaned loudly in response and resumed her grinding. Suddenly Bellamy grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, a little off of him, and lined the opening of her soaking pussy with his dripping cock. He slid in at a painstaking pace. Octavia’s inner walls squeezed tight around his cock and she moved up and down. Bellamy matched her speed and started pounding in and out of her. He buried his face in her breasts. His finger worked its way into his asshole and he worked the muscle till he could put another finger in. And there they were, the brother and sister pleasuring each other. one oblivious and the other without a choice. Bellamy got rough with her breasts just as they were about to climax. He pounded into her and rubbed his face over her breasts, biting and licking and sucking once more and the blindfold came off.

Bellamy’s POV

Bellamy was in a sea of pleasure and nothing could bring him down. The the blindfold was off and he stared into the eyes of his sister. His hips were responding and pounding into her at a steady and wild pace. He watched as his sister closed her eyes and gasped, begging him wordlessly for more. Her breasts slapped against his chest as he thrust in and out of her. They were both so close already…  
Bellamy let his body take over as his lips crashed into her’s. Their tongues clashed and he pounded in and out of her faster and faster and then the beloved sweet end. Octavia came first, she cried out in ecstasy and then leaned forward onto Bell, thrusting her hips until he met his release. She nibbled gently on his neck and back to his lips. As she kissed him he came. He moaned loudly and clutched her tightly, she opened her eyes to enjoy the view of her brother falling apart in front of her and realized that his blindfold was gone. Their eyes met as Bellamy was coming down from his high.

“Don’t say anything,” he whispered getting close to her. He was still inside of her, and Octavia’s legs were still tightly wrapped around his waist, “this will be our secret.”

Octavia was stunned into nodding as he pulled out and put her down. He kissed her once more, put his now flaccid cock back in his pants, and left Octavia still tied up and a dripping mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding a new part to the series tonight.


End file.
